Guilty Pleasure
by BMoe
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are happily married, but happens when Sakura unsuspectingly drops by when Hinata isn't home? NarutoxSakura Rated M for Lemon One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be back later okay Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said patting the cheek of the Blonde boy cheek.

"Okay don't keep me waiting to long" Naruto says while kissing Hinata's lips

Hinata breaks the kiss and walks out of the door towards the stores. When Hinata leaves he goes and lays on the couch and falls asleep. About 30 minutes later he hears a knock on the door.

"Wow Hinata that was fast, did they not ha-" Naruto opens the door, but instead of Hinata being on the other side of the side of the door it was Saskura. "Oh Sakura what are you doing here Hinata's not here so?" Naruto says to her scratching his head.

"I know she's not here I'm not here for Hinata, I'm here for you Naruto." She says closing the door and coming close to Naruto.

" What do you want with me?" Says Naruto

" I want you Naruto." Sakura says pulling on his pants. "No Sakura you know I'm with Hinata." Naruto grabs her hand and pulls it off his pants.

Sakura ignores what he says and starts kissing Naruto. Naruto tries to push her away, but knowing that Sakura is stronger then him. Sakura sticks her tongue into his mouth, and at that point he finally gives in, he starts kissing and sucking on her tongue. He lays his hands on her butt and squeeze it making her groan in between the kisses. He flips them, And now Sakura is against the wall. Naruto kisses down her jaw to her neck, and starts kissing and sucking on it leaving marks on it. He pulled her shirt over her head, and gets on his knees and started kissing her stomach, making Sakura Cry out and pleasure. Naruto pulled down her pants revealing her pink panties. He kisses lightly down he thighs making her moan softly.

He enjoyed hearing her moan, and he wanted to go further. Naruto knew what he was doing was wrong and if Hinata found out it would be horrible, but he couldn't help himself it was a guilty pleasure.

Naruto tugged on the sides of her panties with his hands while kisses her inner thighs. He looked up at Sakura and he could see her blushing from what he was doing to her. He felt very satisfied with those results, and pulled he pants down. Sakura had a wet spot in her panties from all this excitement, which made Naruto's dick hard. He slid her panties all the way off and threw them behind him. He put her leg on his shoulder giving him a lot of access to her sweetest spot on her body. He put his tongue on her clit and she moan his name. Naruto licked her clit all over and started sucking on it, while doing so he could here Sakura moaning non-stop, and begging for more. He kept licking on her clit till his mouth was being covered by her hot sticky juices.

Naruto picked Sakura up and led her to the couch, and sat her on him in a way she was sitting on him with her hot core on his dick. She was so soaking wet that she was getting his pants wet, which was making Naruto hornier. Naruto unhooked her bra and stuck her small pink nipple in hr mouth and started pulling and plunking her right nipple with his other hand. Naruto knew Sakura liked it rough, so he wanted to give it to her has hard as she wanted it. He bit down hard on her nipple making her cry out in pleasure and pain. She grabs Naruto's hair and pulls on it.

Naruto pulls out his long hard dick, lifts Sakura up , and places it under her.

"Are you ready Sakura-Chan" Naruto says lowering her own to his dick.

" Yes please hurry Naruto-Kun" Saskura says putting her hands on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto pulls her hard down on to his dick making her yell. He grips her hips hard and bounces her up and down on his dick. Sakura is screaming his name, and Naruto is enjoying every bit of it. Naruto turns Sakura a little and hits her G-spot, and she screams. Naruto hits that same spot over and over making pushing her closer and closer to her climax. With one finally hit of her G-spot she has an orgasm and she screams his name loud, Naruto doesn't stop bouncing her and soon he cums. Naruto lays he head back. But then the door opens.

" So Naruto-Kun this is what you do when I'm not home?" Hinata says with tears rolling down her cheeks

Naruto quickly pulls his dick out of Saskura and goes towards Hinata.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME" Hinata yells at Naruto. She takes her wedding ring off and throws it at Naruto and walks out the house sobbing.

**That's the end please review. I want to know what you guys think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't put up the next part to this story. I have a bunch of projects that need to be done so when ever I have the time I'll start on the next part. **

**Also thanks for you comments love all of them (negative and positive ones) I hope you like the next part~ **


End file.
